opiniones abuelisticas
by kitsune96
Summary: Continuación de "Opiniones paternales". A los dragones les encantaba tener nietos...salvo cuando tenían que cuidarlos, cuando tenían que cuidarlos era horrible, menciones de NaLu, GaLe y RoWen


— ¡NIÑITO OCIOSO, DEJA DE CORRER!— Metallicana le gritó al mocoso a ver si este se quedaba quieto un momento, pero el crio, aparte de la altura, había heredado el carácter del culo de Gajeel.

Y al igual que su padre a esa edad, le gustaba correr y molestar a la gente.

Si, ese era Edgar Redfox. Un crio llamado por un escritor emo y cabreado que le gustaba a Levy. De cabellos azules y ojos cafés como los de su madre, pese a ser, físicamente, un calcado de Gazille. Tenía nueve años.

Metallicana supo que todo estaría en calma cuando el niño se acercó a una pequeñita dos años menor que él, estaba leyendo "Tras el espejo y lo que Alicia encontró allí".

La mocosa, una versión pelinegra y ojiroja de Levy ni lo miró.

— ¡Oye, Irie, ven a jugar conmigo!— le reclamó con supuesta superioridad de hermano mayor.

Superioridad que a ella le valía pito.

—Tal vez luego— sí, eso significaba no. Lo malo fue que el crio le quitó el libro, ganándose un puñetazo de una pequeña manito cerrada y cubierta con hierro.

Así es, tenemos a una pequeña Dragon Slayer en esta familia. Una que cuando la molestan tiene el humor en el culo y arde Troya.

Metallicana se acercó al mocoso con cautela, genial, si tenía un ojo morado su nuera iba a enojarse…_y él no quería ver a su nuera enojada_. Había bastado con verla con el clásico mal humor de las embarazadas y no quería volver por otra.

Lo bueno fue que ese no fue el caso. De la que se había salvado

— ¿problemas con los mocosos?— En qué momento había llegado Igneel era todo un misterio, pero enseguida tres críos corrieron en dirección a los otros dos. Uno se quedó agarrado a la pierna de su abuelo.

Los dos mayores eran Layla y Haru. Ambos de nueve, cabello rosa y ojos de color café.

Desgraciadamente para Igneel, los dos chiquillos habían heredado la _simpática _hiperactividad de su padre.

La siguiente en lista se llamaba Nashi y con seis años Igneel no podía en duda que la mocosa en cuestión era (o sería) una sociópata, la había visto intimidar a ese espíritu estelar que parecía salida de "La sirenita" y tenía personalidad de matrona estricta. Sentía pena por el pobre sujeto que, cuando tuviera la edad suficiente, cayera por el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes.

El último (si, ahora sí. Ciertamente Natsu y Lucy no perdieron el tiempo) era un cinco añero extrañamente tímido para ser hijo del Dragneel (Igneel suponía que se parecía un poco a él y quizás también se debiera a que Nashi lo usaba como pera de box de vez en cuando), de cabello rubio con uno que otro mechón rosa y un ojo de cada color. Este no solía jugar demasiado con los más grandes, quizás porque siempre acababa siendo, nuevamente, usando como saco. Su nombre era Sam.

—sí, son un dolor en el culo. Los dos son como una ramificación de Gajeel cuando era un crio—

—te creo, estos cuatro son igual…excepto por Sam— dijo mirando al menor —sobretodo Nashi me da algo de miedo—

—mierda…— Igneel miró en dirección a los mocosos cuando Metallicana dijo eso: Edgar y Haru se habían liado a golpes y, por tratar de separarlos, a Irie y Layla también les llegó uno que, evidentemente, desató el apocalipsis sobre el pellejo de sus dos hermanos, por su parte, Nashi miraba todo muerta de la risa

—Me cago en todo— cuando lograron separarlos, Edgar tenía sangre en la nariz y varios arañazos, Haru una marca de golpe en la cara, Layla un ojo morado y a Irie le sangraba la oreja porque alguien (y con eso queremos decir Haru) le tiró el arete que esta tenía en el oído derecho (eso si le quedaban tres, esta cría es una futura Winry Rockbell y eso que tiene 6 años)

—Jejeje pareces un perro— le dijo Nashi. Evidentemente, Irie le dio una bofetada

— ¡sé que se lo merece pero no toques a mi hermana!— pinche Layla.

Y ahora estaban las tres crías dándose de putazos, lo peor era que Layla, al igual que Irie, podía usar magia de Dragon Slayer, lo que significaba una mocosa impulsiva, polvorita y peleonera con puños de fuego.

Oh, qué lindo

— ¡Suficiente!— todo fue silencio ante la autoritaria voz de Grandine, la que bajó a su pequeña nieta de sus hombros.

De cabello azul y ojos negros, Sora se veía tan seria como su padre, pero en el fondo solo era un poco tímida, a diferencia de Sam, era algo natural, no porque alguien la usara como saco. Tenía cinco, igual que el menor de los Dragneel.

Y era toda una bendición para Grandine (y un dolor de muelas para Igneel y Metallicana) que la cría a ella SI le hiciera caso

—por favor, no me digan que pueden matar un demonio pero no hacerse cargo apropiadamente de unos niños— la pequeña Conbolt se acercó a su compañero de juegos más habitual, saludándolo con un gesto de la cabeza. Sam se alejó de la pierna de Igneel para saludar a su amiga tocándole la frente con el dedo anular. Ante eso ella sonrió y ambos se alejaron

—Cállate, al menos a ti tú puta nieta te hace caso— le dijo Metallicana

— ¿puta?— repitió Irie tratando de hallarle sentido a aquella nueva palabra. El dragón de hierro empezó a decirle que no la repitiera y mucho menos frente a su madre

—y por lo que veo tu hijo no perdió el tiempo, ¿eh?— molestó la dragona a Igneel, él solo suspiró

—No me sorprende que a mi hijo le agraden las familias grandes y tampoco que hayan tenido tantos cachorros, pero ciertamente cuando debo cuidarlos son un fastidio— le dijo con cara de cansancio mientras se masajeaba las sienes, a su forma humana se le caería el pelo de seguir así

—Te entiendo, Sora puede ser muy adorable, pero a veces se pasa de imprudente, eso es normal dado que es una cachorra pero es tan callada que no me doy cuenta de que…—

— ¡oigan ustedes dos hagan algo con esos dos críos!— les gritó Metallicana

Sora había creado un vendaval y Sam se prendió fuego.

Igneel le había dicho a Natsu que el menor de sus hijos tenía un enorme potencial mágico, incluso mayor que el de su padre. Pero lo malo de que fuera un crio era precisamente que era difícil controlarlo.

Por su parte, Sora también era bastante fuerte para su edad, cosa que también era un problema si de controlar los vendavales que esta soltaba sin querer se trataba.

Una vez controlados el par de mocosos, Grandine logró hacer que se sentaran tranquilamente a comer

—joder, espero que al fin se…— los buenos deseos de Metallicana se fueron a la mierda cuando Haru le dio un golpe amistoso en la cara a Edgar, cuando este se lo devolvió le llegó a Sora, haciendo que tanto la pequeña como Sam saltaran a la pelea. Al tratar de calmar un poco la fiesta, Layla e Irie se metieron, pero la cosa acabó con ambas tan o más cabreadas que el resto. Por su parte, Nashi se reía de todos ellos.

Malditos críos del demonio.

* * *

Algo me dice que las siguientes generaciones de Fairy Tail, con los padres que tienen, van a ser dinamita en la más pura de sus expresiones :D

y ustedes? como se imaginan a los hijos de los personajes? dejen sus opiniones

Agradecimientos a Danitha . Ayame por darme la idea :D

Nos leemos


End file.
